


Homewreckers start young [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: Home [Podfic] [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Homewreckers start young" by afrai."Rukia makes friends and influences people."
Series: Home [Podfic] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Homewreckers start young [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homewreckers start young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452) by [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 17:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/homewreckers%20start%20young.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/homewreckers%20start%20young%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to afrai for giving me permission to podfic their stories! Used to fill my "female character" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
